Secreto
by Ann.O'nnimus
Summary: Historia en hasta ahora, tres capitulo. Harry tenía un secreto... Historia sobre Hermione y Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, tratando de publicar mi primera historia. Agradezco las críticas y/o comentarios hacia este trabajo, pero por favor tener en cuenta antes de leer que es HG/SS. Si esta pareja no es de elección, por favor abstenerse de groserias.

El universo HP así como algunos personajes, situaciones y lugares que son obviamente reconocibles, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente he creado este AU sin fines de lucro o por alguna ganancia económica.

Harry Potter tenía un secreto.

Posiblemente, para cualquier otra persona no sería importante, pero no para Harry.

Ese secreto lo hizo sonreir y al mismo tiempo sentirse aliviado, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de su pecho. Se atrevería a contárselo a Ginny? Posiblemente, pero... Y si solamente era su imaginación? Y si quería ver cosas donde no había nada?

Al entrar a su oficina y sentarse frente a su escritorio, no pudo evitar suspirar. Realmente quería que sucediera, que no fuera su imaginación.

Al llegar a su casa y contárselo a Ginny, se sorprendió al verla estallar de alegría. No se esperaba esa reacción de ella. Pensaba que recibiría alguna crítica, pero no.

Realmente quería que sucediera, que no fuera su imaginación.

Al siguiente día, volvió a suceder. Volvía a ser un buen día. Volvía a sonreír y a sentirse esperanzado. Tal vez finalmente su tiempo de sanar había llegado, de darse otra oportunidad. Todavía era joven, muy joven. Con toda la vida por delante. Realmente quería que sucediera, que no fuera su imaginación.

Durante una semana siguió sucediendo.

Y a la siguiente.

Y la que siguió.

Y cuando se dió cuenta, había pasado un mes.

Y también los dos sábados que le tocaba venir a comer y pasar la tarde con los niños. Incluso ellos se lo habían dicho. Su reacción? Sonrojarse y dar las gracias... Y seguir jugando con los niños.

Realmente quería que sucediera, que no fuera su imaginación.

Si la magia de Harry pudiera concederle un deseo, tal vez fuera egoísta, pero con absolutamente todo su ser, quería que sucediera, que no fuera su imaginación.

Quería que finalmente Hermione tuviera un nuevo amor, que tuviera a alguien que valorara su gran corazón y que la adorara como ella se merecía.

Quería que finalmente dejarara atrás la pesadilla de su mal matrimonio con Ron.

Ginny Potter fue la primera en enterarse de las canalladas de su hermano. Molly no los había criado para que se comportaran así y ella no permitiría que Hermione siguiera en la ignorancia.

Por una vez en su vida, deseó que no sucediera, que sólo fuera su imaginación.

Le pidió la tarde libre a su entrenadora, seguramente las chicas seguirían siendo primeras en la liga femenil aún si Ginny se ausentaba esa tarde, realmente tenía que platicar con Hermione. Incluso le había pedido tiempo a un iracundo Harry (nunca lo había visto así durante su matrimonio). Con todo su corazón, deseó que no sucediera, que sólo fuera su imaginación.

Fué lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer. Ni siquiera al decidir sobre las jugadoras que se quedaban, las que podían hacer ofertas para que las transfirieran o las que abandonaban el equipo se había sentido así. Esto era totalmente diferente. Hermione se había convertido en su hermana y la de Harry. Ella al ser la única mujer en una familia de 6 hermanos mayores y Harry al tener la infancia que tuvo. Justo en el momento en que Hermione llegó por la chimenea y vió su rostro, deseó que no sucediera, que sólo hubiera sido su imaginación.

Al sumergirse en el Pensadero junto con Hermione, Ginny supo y sintió que todo cambiaría. Ya absolutamente nada sería igual.

Al salir ambas, la palidez de Hermione la sorprendió. Pero no el llanto y si hubiera podido evitarlo, sus gritos de dolor. Realmente Ron no merecía a Hermione.

Nunca.

Desde sus días en Hogwarts, odiaba a Lavender, pero después de que ambos hubieran seguido juntos después de que Ron le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Hermione, la despreciaba aún más. Por eso, no había dudado ni un segundo al petrificarlos, enviarlos a la madriguera y mandar un Patronus a Harry, Percy, Bill y a George. Era una suerte que sus padres hubieran estado en casa.

En ese momento, deseó que nunca hubiera sucedido, que hubiera sido su imaginación.

Arthur fue quien finalmente terminó con el hechizo de Ginny. De inmediato Lavender buscó inutilmente su varita para desaparecerse y negar que eso hubiera sucedido. Ron buscó sus ropas para cubrirse, pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada de Molly. Todos adoraban a Hermione, ella era una segunda hija para Molly y Arthur y otra hermana para sus hijos.

-Desde cuando Ronald? Rugió Molly.

-No es lo que parece. -Lavender me sedujo. Ambos trataban de defenderse al mismo tiempo.

-Dímelo Ronald! Habló calmada pero furiosamente Arthur.

-Nunca nos hemos dejado ver. Dijo cínicamente Lavender. -Ya bastante tiene que soportar a esa aburrida y fea mujer, siempre cuestionándole en qué se gasta el dinero o que hace cuando no está en los entrenamientos, cielo, realmente no sé como puedes aguantarla durante todos estos años...

-Cállate zorra! Gritó Ginny. -Debería darte vergüenza, destrozar este matrimonio, o dime, que Ronald no te ha contado que es Hermione quien paga absolutamente todos los gastos de este inútil? Desde que renunció a ser auror, ella ha corrido con todos los gastos de la casa y los de Ronald? No sé que te habrá dicho este tonto, pero es gracias a Hermione que él finalmente podrá ser jugador. Tú como lo has ayudado Lavender? No me digas, ya lo hemos visto, abriéndole las piernas y follando como y cuando les ha dado la gana!

-Nunca me dijiste eso, amor! Le encaró Lavender a Ron. -Tú me dijiste que ella se estaba gastando tu dinero!...

En la noche, cuando Harry regresó a casa, el rostro de Ginny le dijo lo que necesitaba saber: Hermione ya lo sabía todo.

Espero que realmente pueda publicar esta historia, porque la he escrito en Evernote y solo le he puesto copiar y pegar... No tengo pc, solamente una ipad T_T...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo que subí ayer. Tambien muchas gracias a **YazminSnape** y **Yetsavé**. (Que dicho sea de paso, también me super caen mal Ron y Lavender). Me he tardado un poco en checar mi correo, pero ahora que he leido que actualice, aquí está el capitulo dos.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme. :D

Se había despertado sonriendo.

La noche anterior se habían despedido con un beso. En los labios. Había sido delicioso, inesperado? Demonios, sí; pero ese hombre sí que sabía besar. Vaya talento oculto. Se había sentido muy bien, más que bien. Él era quien había sido más prudente al final y había mantenido la compostura. Al despedirse, lo hizo con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente si ella lo deseaba. Estaba cansada de ella misma, de las miradas de lástima y comentarios de compañeros de oficina del Ministerio compadeciéndose ella. Ya había sido suficiente. Ese gusano ya no merecía sus lágrimas o enojo. Había sido estúpida, pero también había aprendido del pasado. Lo había amado totalmente, nunca le fué infiel, siempre lo apoyó en sus decisiones y lo ayudó cuando más la había necesitado. Él había sido un malagradecido, que bueno que no tuvieron hijos en el tiempo que duró su matrimonio. Decidió comprar nuevas ropas, un poco de maquillaje y hacer más manejable su cabello de una vez por todas.

Demonios, sí que ese vestido le quedaba estupendo.

No se había sentido mal de gastar esos galeones en una sola prenda.

Ya había gastado dinero en la persona equivocada, ahora era su turno de mimarse y disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo en el Ministerio. Ya tenía los zapatos ideales en su apartamento. El discreto maquillaje que usaba era suficiente. Joyas? Los pendientes de su abuela irían de maravilla.

Demonios, sí que había sido una velada encantadora.

El restaurante había sido encantador. La comida, deliciosa. El postre, increíble.

Nuevamente después de besarse, él había sido más prudente y se había detenido. Una parte le gritaba que no se detuviera y la otra, agradecía que lo hubiera hecho.

Quería tomarse su tiempo, pero quería que él la tomara en ese momento, que la hiciera olvidar el pasado y si alguna vez volvía a pensar en su estúpido ex-marido, sería sin dolor o ya sin sentirse como idiota.

Supo de inmediato que Harry se había dado cuenta.

Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos, se había maquillado muy poco y con su cabello bajo control, se había hecho un bonito peinado.

La sonrisa de Harry le había indicado que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aún si Severus no era el hombre de su vida. Estaba dispuesta a tomarse el tiempo que ella quisiera para saberlo. Y si a Harry o Ginny no les parecía su decisión, era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera con Ron se había sentido así, nunca cuando se hicieron novios o cuando se casaron. Eso la sorprendió, si hubiera abierto los ojos a tiempo, se habría ahorrado muchísimas lágrimas.

El hubiera no existe, se repetía asi misma.

Y ahora se daría una oportunidad con Severus.

Un mes, el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Severus, también de demasiada prudencia por su parte. Deseaba más que nada estar con él y hacer el amor toda la noche y durante el día si así lo quisiera. Pero... Y si Severus creía que iba demasiado rápido, habían pasado dos años desde su divorcio con Ronald. Había madurado, sanado y pagado todas las deudas que el bastardo la había obligado a contraer. Casi había perdido la herencia de su abuela y de sus padres. Demonios, si no lo hubiera amado tanto... Pero, había sido amor o quiso sentir que eso era amor? Definitivamente se sentía más que bien con Severus, no se sentía con la obligación de llenar los silencios o hacer plática vacia o de ir a sus entrenamientos sin poder disfrutar del placer de leer en casa. Los domingos, almorzaba en casa de Severus y se pasaban tranquilamente charlando o leyendo comodamente. Si de ella dependía, subirían las escaleras y se instalaría en su habitación y harían el amor tranquila o salvajemente... O también podían hacerlo frente a la chimenea... Demonios, por qué Severus tenía que ser tan malditamente prudente y respetuoso?...

Tres meses...

Tiempo más que suficiente para darle la sorpresa de que estaba lista para que ésa, fuera su noche especial. No podía evitar al ver nuevamente la carísima y hermosa (y demasiado transparente) lencería que había visto en los almacenes al buscar un regalo para el aniversario de Harry y Ginny...

Harry, todavía se sentía en deuda con él. Hasta el día de hoy, no había salido en el Profeta o Corazón de Bruja, nada de su relación con Severus... A veces se sentía un poco culpable de que Ginny no supiera nada, porque sabía que Harry le había guardado el secreto, pero pronto ella misma se lo diría...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, nuevamente mil gracias por leer y comentar. También por agregarla a favoritas.

Desafortunadamente no pude subir este capítulo que ya tenía escrito (por problemas de salud de un familiar).

Dejo este tercer capitulo, no como conclusión, sino como cierre temporal, ya que estos tres capitulos son categoría T y la verdad, lo que continúa, sería M.

Había sido un completo y total idiota. Hasta la médula del hueso más pequeño que su cuerpo pudiera tener.

Había sido un ciego, terco, necio, posiblemente después de Ronald Weasley, el imbécil más grande del mundo mágico.

Tenía años enamorado de la persona más maravillosa.

Tenía años enamorado de Hermione Granger. Gracias a Merlín y Morgana que nunca se había cambiado de apellido a Weasley.

Reconocía que durante una buena cantidad de sus años como profesor de Pociones, nunca había tenido una alumna como ella. Lástima que hubiera sido Gryffindor. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si el sombrero la hubiera colocado en Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera se le atravesaba el pensamiento de desear que hubiera sido una Slytherin. La hubieran devorado viva todos sus alumnos en el primer mes durante su primer año. Solamente tenía que recordar a la señorita Lovegood (se corrigió mentalmente: la nueva señora Longbottom) y sus pertenencias como misteriosamente desaparecían de su baul...

Si tan sólo no se hubiera empeñado en demostrar sus conocimientos...

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido amiga de Harry Potter...

Si tan sólo no se hubiera comprometido y casado con Ronald Weasley...

Si tan sólo ese imbécil la hubiera valorado y amado como ella se merecía...

Si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado de Hermione Granger...

Sucedió tan inesperadamente, que cuando se dió cuenta, pensó que era un error de juicio, que se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, a trabajar juntos preparando los paquetes obligatorios de pociones con que cada miembro de la Orden debía contar cuando salían en cada misión. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su voz, a su indómito cabello que él la obligaba a cubrir, a su mirada inteligente y sagaz, a estar siempre lista ante cualquier eventualidad en el caso de ser descubierto el cuartel por los mortífagos.

Ninguna chica tan joven debería pagar el precio de estar en una guerra en la cual ella era una inocente y cuyo crimen había sido nacer de padres muggles. Si tan sólo alguno o ambos hubieran sido mago/bruja... Pero también dudaba de que precisamente, su amor y pasión por aprender todo lo relacionado con la magia la habían convertido en la bruja más inteligente, no sólo de su generación, sino de varios años. Bastaba con observar a los sangre pura, tan acostumbrados a la magia, que no valoraban ni se esforzaban en aprender o dominar su magia. Ya pertenecían a las familias más respetadas y ancestrales, con la sangre tan pura, que no hacía falta demostrar nada. Sabían desde de sobra con quien se casarían y con quién casarían a su descendencia y así sucesivamente.

Amaba y odiaba a los sangre pura.

Su madre había sido la última de los Prince, aún con el mal matrimonio que tuvo con Tobias, eso había sido preferible a que la hubieran casado con otro algún sangre pura. Cuando se lo había preguntado a su madre, el motivo por el cual se había casado con el patán y abusivo Tobias, ella simplemente le contestó: -prácticamente soy una squib, de haberme casado con alguna otra familia, tú hubieras nacido squib. Pero al hacerlo con Tobias, has nacido con tu magia intacta.

Los odiaba, por forzar a su madre a escapar con el primer imbécil mal nacido que se le pudo atravesar: un cerdo y ebrio golpeador de mujeres, a tener que casarse con algún loco o desquiciado sangre pura (Bellatrix había sido un claro ejemplo, gracias a Merlín que Molly Weasley acabó con ella).

Amaba a su ahijado Draco, realmente quería que él hubiera sido un chico diferente al que se convirtió: otro mortífago igual que Lucius...

Dudaba de declararle su amor a Hermione.

Dudaba de tener una oportunidad con ella.

Después del desastre de su matrimonio y posterior escándalo de la anulación de su casamiento con Ronald Weasley, dudaba que ella quisiera enamorarse y más que aceptara algún tipo de relación con él. Ser Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase siempre ayudaba, desde abrir puertas en cualquier establecimiento, conseguir la mejor mesa o habitación, el mejor precio en las tiendas o las mejores túnicas, y un extenso etcétera... Ronald había visto la ventaja en conseguir chicas con las cuales acostarse sin que su esposa se enterara... Hasta que el muy imbécil lo hizo en su propia casa y con Lavender Brown... Realmente hubiera dado una buena cantidad de galeones por ver la reacción de ambos cuando Ginny Potter los petrificó y los envió a la Madriguera... Las noticias o más bien chismes vuelan más rápido cuando vienen de parte de Lucius... El único que sabía de mis sentimientos por Hermione...

El primer beso con Hermione fue glorioso.

Cuando ella le respondió, se sintió en el cielo.

Hubiera deseado poseerla ahi mismo, sobre la puerta de su casa. Pero ella se merecía ser amada y admirada a detalle, de preferencia durante toda la noche.

Pero tenía que ser prudente y detenerse.

Tenía que darle tiempo a que se pensara mejor las cosas.

A que decidiera si quería salir con él o no.

Tenía años enamorado de Hermione Granger. Si ya había esperado tanto, unas semanas o meses de espera, no cambiarían sus sentimientos, aunque tuviera sueños en que la poseía en distintas posiciones y hasta en su antiguo salón de Pociones...

Era una fortuna que llevara su mejor traje muggle. Ella se veía tan hermosa en su primera salida a cenar, que casi tuvo que aplicar un hechizo desvanecedor de manchas a su pantalón. Ese vestido la hacía lucir como la diosa que era. El discreto maquillaje realzaba sus ojos y sus labios que nuevamente deseaba besar y devorar. Los pequeños pendientes hacían que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia su cuello, el cual se moría por acariciar y besar...

Era una fortuna que la comida y el postre le hubieran encantado. Se sentía muy bien. Se sentía mejor que en muchos años.

Cuando Harry Potter descubrió su secreto, por un momento sintió pánico de que dijera algo o hiciera un escándalo. No había podido evitar pasar temprano por la oficina de Hermione y saludarla, ese vestido nuevo la hacía lucir tan hermosa, que quiso tenerla sobre su escritorio y devorarla lenta o salvajemente. Cuando la besó, no hubo ninguna resistencia de su parte y así siguieron hasta que se abrió la puerta y Potter habló. Ni siquiera recordaba que preguntó, solamente nos miró, sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Si era sincero esperaba un vociferador o alguna maldición, algún anuncio en el Profeta o algo por el estilo. Pero nunca llegó. Ni una sola nota o comentario. De él, su esposa o resto del clan Weasley...

Eso indicaba una cosa, Harry Potter tenía un secreto: su mejor amiga y casi hermana Hermione Granger tenía un romance con Severus Snape... Posiblemente le hubiera dicho a su esposa que notaba a Hermione diferente, o que ella había decidido darse una oportunidad con alguna persona, pero no le había dicho de que persona se trataba...


End file.
